


Never Say Goodbye

by LionWBunnyTaeth



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because of Reasons, Break Up, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad Ending, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionWBunnyTaeth/pseuds/LionWBunnyTaeth
Summary: Inseong wish, to be Rowoon's foreverRowoon wish, to be Inseong's foreverThey love wholeheartedlyButLife is cruel, Rowoon is stupid, Inseong is rich.Rowoon has misunderstandings but only Inseong knew the truth





	Never Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This ff is based on SF9 song "Never Say Goodbye". I have written this for a challenge on amino and now I have cross posted it here. You can read it there too and hope you'll enjoy it and I hope I have bring out the scenario well!

"Hello?"  
"hmm, I want to meet you"  
"....."  
"now. "

. . . . . . . . . 

....Rowoon pov....

He climb out of the car and took five long strides before standing before me and I, my eyes follow not him but the person that climb out of the car from the driver seat and I, took a glance at my beloved but now his eyes

were so cold and I, I got scared. why?   
I can't face you, please, stop your cold gaze directing at me and direct it anywhere else, please. 

you look angry and I, I know you would say goodbye but please, no never say goodbye so I reach my hand towards you.  
but I feel like my hand will have to go miles away to reach you for it stopped in only inches away from my body, please.

"dont...." I say. I can't continue my words. they are still in my throat. tell me, tell me how I can open my mouth and tell you to stay. tell me. 

I do remember the day you and me laughed, do you remember? the day I bought you ice cream on a hot summer day but they melted when you try to eat it? and it got in your nose? we laughed so hard. Do you remember? when you battle me to tickling competition for the movie ? that we were going to see? that day you almost weezed from laughing. do you remember ? the day we did hide and seek? the day I fall from a tree while hiding? and you laughed to tears? Do you remember the day? when I overworked for hours for money? you gave me a whole lecture. hmm? do you remember ? the day you cried for getting a B on your test? that day we vandalized the back wall of our university building? do you remember?

we were so happy? that you were so clear? that I could see through you, your laugh, your smile, your tears, your silence? I thought we will be eternel for us to be happy. I remember you promised that it doesnt matter,

that I'm poor and that your rich.

please do you remember...? 

now I see your eyes, hard and cold. where are you, my beloved? my love why did you hide your beautiful eyes in the dark depth of the see. were you scared? that someone will see them? I promised, I promised to protect them,please can I see them? 

I do remember them fading away slowly as your broken words come one and one out of your beautiful lips , that taseted so good but now I can no longer taste them. I, I dont know why I'm feeling like this but I think its because,

late night arguments ? before we used to talk for hours until we realized it's three in the morning now we argue until three in the morning. I cant keep up. they are so harsh that I feel my heart perce through them I feel so broken.   
one day I called you but a nother person answered, is that him? and you got angry. for I called you and shouted at me. I'd say I dont remember but it hurt so much. its clear, like that day. when I got fired from my job and I called you, my love why? why so harsh? what did I do? please tell me? hmm? I'll correct myself for you to remove those words directing at me and to be directed by your beautiful smile. 

please dont say I'm not worth  
please dont say I'm not rich  
please dont say I'm not your type  
please don't say I can not make you happy,

because it hurts, my heart, my mind, my world , hurt, so much that it banged inside me. echoing inside my head remembering every moment, every word. please stop.

suddenly I'm here, in the park infront of you, facing you, searching your cold eyes. and its raing, why? the world is crying for us, to not to break up. my love, don't say goodbye and I opened my mouth, again to say those three words,  
but it was suddenly raining and I'm stuck. I'm happy, I want to smile because now the rain is covering my tears, the cristle clear water droplets doing me favour for me to be strong for you and to show that man learning over the car top to know that you are mine, my love. 

so I smiled and looked at your eyes praying they'll shine for me, to see the shine that emit from it when I first laid in your lap. you pushed my hair aside and shyly kissed my cheek and I was so happy that I thought I was the luckiest person alive. you were like that my love. you were beautiful, your lap is so comfy and warm, like home, like this whole galaxy is our world, only ours but now,

now I'm scared to even remember that moment.

because now, when I called you I hear a another voice, calling you baby.  
I thought you are mine, only mine.   
when I called you I hear a another voice calling you over and to turn the phone off.  
when I called you I hear a another voice laughing beside you and a movie playing in the background.   
when I called you I hear a another voice telling you to come to the bed 

please tell my why? why I'm not lucky?   
why?why? why? why? why? why?

I have so many questions please answer them but I'm too scared to ask them. will you give me courage to speak myself up ? my love?

now, when I go home from college I see beside me empty, I almost talk to the empty air to remind myself that you stopped coming with me. sometimes I go outside for a walk in the moonlight but I cant face the road for I see so many lovely couples and I feel so alone under the lamp of the light in the road. I'll return home then, look at the clock and see it's only two past eight and sat on the kitchen floor looking outside the large window to a forest of buildings lost in my mind. and then I would get up and take out my phone to look at you. I would sat in the kitchen counter for hours looking at your photos and then I'll look at the clock, to see its past one in the morning. 

please don't say goodbye my love.   
you have gotten wet, the rain is harsh right? I want to push your bangs out of your forehead and kiss there but I feel like your miles away when your only inches away from me. I see you quivering under the rain, please come, come to me I'll wrap you in my arms and keep you warm and safe. would you baby? please.

like a dream, like a dream our hours of, our days of, our weeks of ,our months of happiness now in a blink of a eye is trying to fade away. but I dont want to so I'll keep a strong grip on them for us to be the reality. not a dream so I can be yours and you can be mine forever but I,

I know it has ended for today right at fifteen past two in the evening when I saw you, coming out of a shop, the shop you used to be busking, freely as a bird. you didn't care you are rich, for you, you were born with joy and freedom , so you sang, freeely on the street but now today at that time when you came out I waved my hand to you with the biggest grin in my face looking like the idiot I am but I am foolish for having to fall,  
fall for you  
because after you came out I saw you intervening hands with a another guy, Is that him? my love?

in that time I know, I know I had fallen hard and I can't get up now and now I'm the fool and your the angel, spreading your wings in the far of the beautiful west sky with a another person.I knew I'm poor but you said it's fine but I knew that person, who hold your hand is rich, isn't he? my love please don't say goodbye. I'll do anything, please.

so I opened my mouth and reach out my hand, again but, they are stuck. I don't have willing to open my mouth and reach my hand because I don't know what to say and what to hold, 

for, you have spread out your wings and now I know that if you want to leave I'll stay and let you leave for   
you'll be happy and content and be born again for a love that should be wrapped around you, you my love, you deserve everything and I don't know how to give so I wish that you may find pleasure in another pair of arms safely and ecstaticaly, my love.

now I look at your eyes 

 

....inseong pov....

 

and I look at your eyes in return.

I see hurt, I see regret, I see fear in your eyes but my love, what I can say. I want to run into your arms and hug you, hide my face in your neck, inhale your scent and get burriend in it but my love this rain is scary, it's turning over that scent that I love so much. please stop this rain.

do you remember that day, the day we met for the first time? I was singing at the coffe cafe and for a blink of an eye my eyes landed on you and I was furious, for   
who can draw my face without the accept of mine? I remember I shouted at you at that day and people went past us, taking glances, murmuring to each other but isn't it a beautiful moment,now? for I fall in love with you and you fall in love with me? the galaxy loves us. when I was shouting at you at that day I was mesmerized with your beautiful features but as time flies they became mine and you became mine. 

you are so beautiful, inside out

and so was your talent, the drawing is such a piece of epic art so I send it to a drawing competition without your approvel. do you remember? you were sulking for the whole day? you were so cute yet so angry and I was almost scared that you'll leave me so I stayed over the nights and nights until a letter arrive. it says that you won, that you were the first place. I was over the moon and and so was you and do you remember? we went to the ceremony? there were so many talented artists but in my eyes the only artist that excited was you, my love. 

the price was more than we expect.

I remember I shouted at you, blame you, continue arguing until three in the morning. I remember my love, that I hurted you so so much and I was scared that we'll break up, so I stayed awake the left hours until the sun rise, to call you and apologize because I was scared, scared to break up, scared to leave you.

I do remember I asked you to hang on with me and you said yes and I was over the moon.

but now, my thoughts are strong and I, I want to break up with you because   
the price was a scholarship to a college in abroad and you that day,  
after opening the envelope, you said

" I don't want to go far away from you"

it echos in my mind. day by day it got louder and I got desperate for you to go and take that scholarship but every time I ask,my love you refused! why my love , and thats the reason why I'm here,

under this droplets of water facing your beautiful features because you must go,

you must take that scholarship, for your good, why can't you understand so I'm taking the only path, for your future,

please stay happy, find a new person, someone who is more beautiful, more understanding, more caring, more cute to love you, to make you happy and such for forever. the more the merrier right? so go and find the lucky one who is more better than me, to live the life once we dreamed of, i'd not be mad. so be happy; my love,

 

I wish you a clean love and a luck to keep you strong and proud of you, you my love you should win this battle,

so you must go,  
so I'm saying goodbye   
I'm sorry.

"please never say goodbye" I hear you say and I'm sorry, I thank this rain, for once for hiding my lone tear,

you don't have to know I was acting all this time, you don't have to know he is only a friend, you,

only have to know that still, in deep of my heart, my soul there is a affection for you, it is longing and I can't ignore that so I say, believe me I, still love you, my love

so I say goodbye 

in my mind,

because I'm not strong enough to put those words into sounds, I'm sorry my love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post BTS ver to this soon so if you would like to read it, please look on to my profile! Thank you. Comments and kudos are warmly appreciated! <3


End file.
